Naruto's True Power
by FathurNamikaze
Summary: Author: Ini fic pertama saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita ini sedikit mengambil dari fic another life story


**Naruto's True Power**

5 Tahun setelah kelahiran Naruto, Banyak orang di desa yang sangat membenci Naruto, setiap hari mereka selalu memukul,menyiksa,dan mencaci naruto. Setiap hari naruto selalu mendapat perlakuan yang kejam dari para penduduk di desa konoha, pada saat naruto sedang menangis di tepi danau ada suara yang memanggil dirinya

"**Narutoooo!" **panggil suara itu dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan

"siapa itu?" Tanya naruto

"**Aku kyuubi" **sahut suara itu

"bukankah kyuubi sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu?"

"**itu adalah omong kosong yang disampaikan semua orang" **sahut kyuubi

"lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya naruto

"**Aku disegel oleh ayahmu yondaime hokage ke dalam tubuhmu 5 tahun yang lalu"**

"A..ayahku seorang hokage? Apakah itu benar?"

"**Sudahlah bocah jangan banyak tanya! Apakah kau membenci semua orang yang telah menyiksamu? Apakah kau sangat ingin membunuh mereka?"**

"ya aku ingin membunuh mereka" sahut naruto

"**kalau begitu aku akan melatihmu sampai kau bisa menjadi kuat melampaui ayah dan ibumu, besok kita akan berlatih di hutan kematian"**

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan tidur dulu aku sudah mengantuk hoaam"

"**Dasar tukang tidur" **

**Skip time**

2 tahun berlalu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan kini Naruto menjadi sangat kuat dan tak tertandingi meskipun tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kekuatan naruto yang sebenarnya, lalu Naruto dipanggil untuk bertemu hokage ke 4

"Ada apa kakek hokage?" Tanya naruto

"Mulai Minggu depan kau akan masuk akademi ninja" sahut hokage ke 4

"asyik aku akan masuk akademi"

**Skip time **

3 tahun berlalu setelah naruto memasuki akademi dan sekarang Naruto sedang menghadapi ujian chunin tahap ke 3 yang akan diselengarakan pada bulan depan saat naruto meminta senseinya untuk melatihnya senseinya menjawab dia tidak mau melatih naruto karena dia sudah melatih Sasuke untuk ujian chunin tahap ke 3 mulai saat itu naruto pergi meninggalkan desa dan lebih memilih menjadi missing-nin saat dia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh 2 missing-nin rank B lalu naruto melakukan handseal **Wind Release: Wind bullet** lalu muncul sekumpulan peluru angin menuju 2 missing-nin tersebut dan salah satu missing-nin melakukan handseal **Earth Release: Big Wall **lalu tembok besar keluar dari tanah jurus Naruto menabrak tembok besar milik missing-nin tersebut kemudian temanya melakukan handseal **Fire Release: Fire Dragon **dari mulut missing nin tersebut keluar bola api yang membentuk naga, Naruto bisa menghindari jurus itu dan menghilang ke belakang para missing-nin dan menghajar mereka dengan taijutsu tingkat menengah yang membuat para missing-nin kelelahan karna terus-menerus mendapat pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto, lalu para missing-nin berkata

"maafkan kami kami akan mengabdi padamu karena telah mengalahkan kami" kata para missing –nin

"untuk apa aku harus memaafkan kalian?" Tanya naruto

"karena kami tahu gua tersembunyi milik klan uzumaki, kau dari klan uzumaki kan?"

"dari mana kalian tahu aku ada lah klan uzumaki?" Tanya naruto lagi

"aku mengetahunya dari caramu bertarung tadi kebanyakan klan uzumaki menyerang tiba-tiba" jawab missing-nin tersebut

"ok, kalau begitu kau akan ku ampuni dengan syarat kau harus mengabdi kepadaku dan tunjukan jalan kearah gua tersebut!" perintah Naruto

"baik tapi sebelum itu kami mau memperkenalkan diri aku sano dan temanku meiji" jawab sano

"salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto"

Setelah itu mereka bergegas pergi menuju gua rahasia milik klan Uzumaki sesampainya di gua tersebut di dalam gua ada lambang klan uzumaki naruto segera menghampiri lambang tersebut dan segera melukai ibu jari miliknya dan ditempelkan ke lambang tersebut dalam sekejap sinar mulai memenuhi gua yang gelap setelah sinarnya padam terlihat lah gulungan gulungan yang berisi tentang dendam kepada desa desa besar yang menyerang mereka dan jurus jurus yang mematikan dan cara membangkitkan rinenggan

**Skip time**

1 tahun berlalu setelah naruto memasuki gua rahasia dan mulai menyerang desa desa kecil yang berada di dekat desa uzushio(maaf kalo salah author lupa nama desanya) dan Naruto sudah dicap sebagai missing-nin rank A, dan naruto mendapat pedang yang bernama hononoken(artinya pedang api) yang ia dapat saat membaca gulungan rahasia klan Uzumaki, saat ini Naruto sedang menyerang kuil api,di depan gerbang kuil api naruto sedang berdiri dan berkata "Gerbang yang menganggu" Naruto menggerakan tangan kanannya ke depan dan berkata

"Shira Tensei"

Brakk..

Gerbang besar yang menghalangi pandangannya langsung terpental. Semua biksu yang ada di kuil api panic saat melihat gerbangnya hancur begitu saja lalu mereka melihat keluar dan terlihat Naruto yang mengenakan jubah warna hitam yang ada motif api dibawahnya dan bertuliskan kanji di punggungnya"Uzumaki"

Mereka menyadari kalau itu bukan akatsuki melainkan seorang missing-nin rank A dan mereka segera melapor kepada pimpina mereka "chiriku-sama kita diserang oleh burunan konoha yaitu Naruto Uzumaki"

Ingin tahu kelanjutannya Review yg banyak ya


End file.
